Wind directional vents have been described in which the vent comprises a throat rotatably mounted to a structure, such as the roof of a building, and a wind vane generally fixed to the top of the rotatable throat and oriented in a vertical plane. The vent aligns itself with the direction of the wind so that an exhaust mouth of the throat feeds into a pocket of air on the leeward side immediately adjacent the mouth having a negative pressure relative to the space from which the exhausted air comes.
Skylights have been described including a transparent or translucent cover material substantially flush or slightly raised above the roof line of a building and a shaft may be fitted having internally reflective lining material to permit the passage of light from the outside through to an internal living area.
The field of ventilation and light quality in working and living spaces is the subject of much research and development and improvements on the prior art are highly desirable and sought after.
The above description of the prior art is not intended to be, nor should it be interpreted as, an indication of the common general knowledge pertaining to the invention, but rather to assist the person skilled in the art in understanding the developmental process which led to the invention.